


都是苹果汁惹的祸（横雏）

by yuyu940



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	都是苹果汁惹的祸（横雏）

本来不想买东西的横山，却还是在回公寓前不自觉地踏进了便利店。右手更是无意识地伸向了苹果汁。  
对，就是那瓶标识着100%纯果汁的苹果汁。

唔，并不是因为丸山对他说最近有那么一个在睡前喝很多苹果汁就会做X梦的说法。  
像是这么天方夜谭的都市传说作为一个理性的成年人他横山裕可是连里面的标点符号都没有相信哦。完全没有。

不过是因为他睡前本来就有喝点什么的习惯，今天刚好家里又没有酒了，所以才......  
总而言之横山拿着那瓶苹果汁，仿佛一个第一次独自买有色刊物的小鬼头一样，紧张地走去结账。原本想把苹果汁揣怀里的，但是这样好像显得更可疑了，所以他还是忐忑不安地装作和平常无异地抽着塑料袋走回家。

 

穿着整整齐齐的睡衣坐在床边。赤脚踩着光洁的地板。没有拉严的窗帘缝隙中，白月光神圣地穿越千山万山光临这个房间。映着他白皙的脚掌，似乎也变得圣洁起来。

这么有仪式感的睡前让横山有点紧张。  
可他还是鼓起勇气，在如此肃穆的气氛中拧开瓶盖。

“我开动了。”  
空气中响起了喃喃自语。

他眉间有一点英勇就义的悲壮。不知情的人会以为这是位即将要吞下毒药的人，亦或是即将要去拯救世界的英雄。  
然而很可惜。  
这只是个想要做个春梦的三十代大叔。  
虽然长得很好看。

无辜的苹果汁在咕噜咕噜声中进入了横山的嘴巴，钻进食道。他仿佛能听到沁人心脾的苹果芳馥在他身体里一点一点舒展开。  
喝了半瓶后他实在喝不下了，只好作罢。

他将苹果汁的瓶盖重新盖好，熄了灯，然后孤独而满怀冀望地躺在了床。他对着昏暗的天花板甜甜地道了声晚安，并闭上了眼睛。

除了夜风在四处巡游，只有偶尔经过的汽车或夜归的路人发出些许噪音。  
肚子里的液体在胃里如同满溢的水面，即使没有要挤破肚皮也让横山感觉身子里吞了铅块。果然还是喝太多了。

他难受地想着，在偌大的床上辗转反侧。

两耳边的纷扰渐静，消弭的光亮。  
他不知何时，沉沉入梦乡。

逐渐清晰的视野，浮现的是无边无际雪白的背景，然后在前方的彼端慢慢勾勒出了一个身影。

第一次，横山如此清楚无比地意识到自己是在梦里。  
可是这所谓的春梦里既没有36D上围的波涛汹涌，也不见五官精致身材纤长的混血美女。

他有许久许久，没有见过他弹钢琴的背影了。  
久到他这么遥望着对方的时候，才诧然发现，这款款的身影有些许陌生。

简单的白衬衣和黑色裤子。  
在黑白钢琴键上不断翻飞的手指。

横山忽而什么都不想做了。他只想在这片静谧的空间里，独享一份意外得来的安宁。

琴声虽好，但也扛不住连听半辈子。更何况对于他这种其实对音乐算不上十分热爱的人士。可能给条狗他，还能撸得更久一点。  
当然没那么久，不过给横山的感觉就是这样。

“那个，hina啊......”  
对方仿佛听不见一样，压根不理会。

他不得已，又硬着头皮连连叫唤。  
又是岿然不动安稳如山。

“别弹啦。”他走到他身边，一把抓起他的手臂。

幽婉的曲子突兀地停滞了，对方转过头看着阻止他的人。昂首对住自己的，是村上的面庞。是比现在的村上，起码年轻了十岁的——  
二十代的村上。

圆圆的眼睛带着向下翘的眼尾弧度，抬头看着自己的目光点缀了缥缈的光。  
而那光，正追逐着横山的身影。

第一次，意识清晰地，想从梦里逃脱。

梦......吗？  
原来如此。  
这明明是梦，他到底在顾虑什么呢？  
明明就是个，可以让自己为所欲为的地方。

梦境，大约是这世界上最安全、最无风险，也最不可控的法外之地。

仗着这种考虑，横山开始考虑要做些什么。  
耳畔又响起叮叮咚咚的琴声，是村上用没被抓住的右手在弹奏。

在睡前喝很多苹果汁会导致晚上睡觉时做很真实的春梦哦。  
——丸山是这么说的。

梦......  
春......梦吗？

带着探究的目的，横山也坐了下来，和村上挤在一张琴凳上。他还是维持着右手桎梏村上左手的姿势，另一只手扳过对方的脸。

略丰满的嘴唇吻上对方的下嘴唇，一如当年获奖后的重现。

反正不过一场幻梦。

他轻轻吮吸着，如同一只不急着赶工的蜜蜂。他只想感受对方柔软的唇瓣。

果然不会抵抗。  
因为这一切都是假的。  
只是梦。

一思及此，他便更加毫无顾忌地探入村上的口中。  
像是狂风骤雨来临一样，肆意地搅弄他的舌头，咬噬他的下唇。

对方慢腾腾地回应着他，活像一个来不及上链的木偶。  
呆滞，无趣。

横山眼神阴沉了几分，将他整个人拉起来，粗鲁地按在琴键上。  
杂乱无章地琴音霎时响彻整个空间，好似狂雷轰炸一般。

凹凸不平的琴帽即使再怎么光滑那也是硬的。可是被人强行桎梏在上面的村上却连眉头都不曾有过一丝波动，仿佛他的臀部也是琴键一样，不痛不痒。

虽知道是个梦，可这个梦也着实让横山感到火大。  
是的，这个真实的春梦，让横山真情实感地想发火。

他三两下地脱下自己的裤子和内裤，又一把将莫名显得有些高高在上的村上拉了下来。当然，就算那只白得透亮的手按着那人的头颅抵在别人的性器前，他也完全不为所动。

舌头倒是很温暖，不过那不是横山关心的事。快要把人逼疯的是和恣意蔓延着快感的横山形成鲜明对比的，村上温温吞吞如同乌龟一样迟钝的动作。像是个才刚长开的孩子，笨拙地舞弄着自己的身体。这几乎算得上是灾难性地撼动着横山的神经。

热潮和情欲都在那一张口里面奔腾翻滚。  
他下身的阴茎变得硬挺，村上的嘴巴很显然已经无法容纳下它了。  
其表现为，那条原本只是迟缓的舌头，渐渐地，宛如一条临死的鱼儿一样，不再动弹。应该说，根本就没办法在含住挤满口腔的性器时动起来。

横山抽身离开，拉着他的臂膀让人好好站起来。  
他像是还没睡醒一样，松松垮垮地站着。只是依然微微张开的嘴角淌着剔透的液体，这让他看起来反倒添了几分鲜活的媚色。

迅速地解开他的下身衣着，用抱小朋友的姿势从腋下将人再一次抱到琴键上。

钢琴再一次发出沉重地怒吼。  
像是在叱呵横山的粗鲁。

可后者只是握住自己的已经充血的阴茎，走前半步。

“抱着我。”他命令道。

村上那双仿佛抽离了时间一样迷茫的眼眸对上他。  
横山的眼睛宛如无机质般清浅阴鸷。

他们的视线到底有没有交织在一起呢，横山不敢确定。

“抱住我，hina。”  
他再一次，发出命令。

村上的指尖微微抖了一下，却是温顺地伸起来，搂住横山。  
他没有用力，放在后背的手透出几分怯生，却还是使两人变得贴近了些许。怀里有实实在在的质量让横山觉得踏实了不少。

没有给他做扩张。  
连润滑油都没有用。

可是这里是梦里，应该，不需要那些。

他挺腰插了进去。  
没有任何障碍地。

窒热，而蠕动的私处。  
横山的眼眸中闪过一丝光芒。他一手按住村上的肩膀，一手搂在他腰间，缓慢地动着下身。

碾磨间荡漾着肉体相磨慢条斯理的声音。  
低沉的琴音在村上身下发出被欺凌一样的和弦。  
横山轻轻出来一点，再慢慢地进去一点。

出三分，再进五分。  
这么缓慢地深入他，一点一点，一寸一寸。  
他要完全感受这个人身体里面最不为人知的地方。

这个人虽说像是个扯线木偶一般地活动着，这回却懂得，不住地收缩下身。  
其实横山也不知道他是有意识的，还是无意中这么做的。

长腿也在不知不觉中抬起来，夹在横山的腰间。仿佛要和体内汹涌的情欲抗争一般，紧紧地夹住他。

直到前进到不能再进的时候，横山开始加快了速度。  
他能感受到村上身下那张嘴吸得更用力了。

上面那张嘴倒是开了口，是横山进入这个梦以来，第一次听到他的声音。  
不是一句话，甚至都不是完整的一个词。

他垂着脑袋，低声地发泄着体内无处可逃的快感，咿咿呀呀，好似想学说话的小孩。

横山越发快速地抽送，因为那无法自制即将要决堤的欲望。

 

缓缓睁开眼的那瞬间，横山有些糊涂。  
梦里的情景如走马灯般，飞快地重新回到他的记忆中。

他忽而对春梦那个“很真实的”前缀，多了几分真切的体会。

刚醒过来的男子叹了口气，然后拉开被子看了眼自己的下体。  
嗯，非常地有精神。

已经脱离了会晨勃那种精力充沛的年龄好几年的横山，因为在即将射精的瞬间醒来而感到愤怒无比。  
他幽怨地看了眼一旁的苹果汁，猜想是不是因为自己只喝了半瓶才会这样。

正巧丸山发来了简讯。

【怎么样（笑）  
昨晚有喝苹果汁吗  
有见到裕亲喜欢的36D小美人吗（笑）】

笑你个头啦！  
而且为什么会知道他喜欢的是36D这个尺寸的啊！

横山挣扎着要不要去厕所解决一下久违的早上的生理需求，还是窝在被子里再回味一下昨晚的梦。

最后他决定还是先给丸山回个短信。

【吓了一跳，  
真的出来了。  
36D超级漂亮的大美人  
Maru你绝对要试一试！】

在睡前喝很多苹果汁会导致晚上睡觉时做很真实的春梦。这么个像是奇奇怪怪的宅男会传出来的都市传说绝对是假的。肯定是因为昨晚听到丸山的话，才给他造成了心理暗示。

想象着丸山傻乎乎地在睡觉前和一大瓶苹果汁的模样，他不禁觉得好笑。  
若是真的做了那种梦，如他一般，到了高潮就醒过来也不错。

横山像个设置下恶作剧的顽劣孩童，笑了起来。

好了，然后——  
他是不是该想想，为什么自己的春梦里出现的人会是hina啊！

三十七岁的大叔捂住自己的脸。  
并表示他并不想思考这个问题，也不敢想。

不对不对，比起那个还有个更加首要的问题啊。

今晚，还要买苹果汁吗？  
买？  
还是不买。

呜——  
真是个大难题啊。

 

——全文 终——


End file.
